Tiempo sin verlos
by LuciaySol
Summary: Es el "aniversario" del accidente que tuvieron los padres de Haruna y Kido [Fubuki x Haruna - Fubuharu]. Este One-shot participa del reto: 1 palabra, 1 fic del foro Inazuma Eleven.


**Este One-shot participa del reto: 1 palabra, 1 fic del foro Inazuma Eleven.**

**La palabra que me dieron fue: Familia**

**Me sorprende lo rápido que escribí esto viniendo de mí.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5.**

Era esa clase de día "especial", Haruna se levantaba después de haber apagado el despertador hace más de 25 min, miró por la ventana de su habitación, era un día soleado, pareciera que el mismo tiempo se quisiera burlar de ella. Secó sus lágrimas mientras observaba la fecha del calendario.

—Han pasado unos… ¿18 años?—Susurró la peli azul rogando no comenzar con las lágrimas de nuevo mientras comenzaba a vestirse

La chica estaba saliendo de la casa cuando recibió una llamada, apretó el botón verde llevando el aparato hacia su oreja.

—¿Mamá?... estoy bien… enserio… voy a reunirme con mi hermanito, así que… está bien, él es fuerte… adiós.

Abrió la puerta, observando que, a una pequeña distancia, en un banco, se encontraba el ex estratega del Raimon, Kido Yuuto, distraído con sus pensamientos.

—¡Hermanito!~— Gritó la ex manager —¿Nos vamos?

Ambos comenzaron el recorrido en silencio, esperando a que uno de los dos dijera algo.

—Han…pasado unos 18 años…desde que nuestra familia se achico…

—Si…pero aún estamos nosotros dos…

El chico miró a Haruna por un momento.

—Haruna, Tus ojos están rojos…

—No dormí…muy bien anoche.

—Estuviste llorando ¿Cierto?

—Es fácil para ti…usas esas cosas todo el día.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si me los quitara?

—No realmente…

—¡Hey! ¡Chicos! —Los hermanos levantaron la vista viendo al alvino que venía en su dirección— ¿A dónde van?

—Al cementerio—Contestó el castaño tranquilo.

—Oh…bueno, supongo que los veré más tarde…

—Fubuki, siempre te pierdes en esta ciudad ¿Cierto? Ven con nosotros y luego te acompañamos ¿Ok?—Haruna no tenía ningún rastro de duda en su rostro y terminó convenciendo al ex capitán del Hakuren con su típica sonrisa.

—Y… ¿Qué tan lejos está?—Preguntó el defensa.

—Es por allá—Contestó la chica señalando un lugar a pocas cuadras.

El chico de extraños lentes se detuvo a comprar un ramo y luego siguieron al cementerio

—¿No quieren que me quede afuera?

—Solo entra.

Los tres pasaron por el portón hasta llegar a un círculo bastante grande con una placa, el castaño dejo el ramo en un recipiente.

—Aquí es donde…—Comenzó a decir Fubuki pero la peli azul negó con la cabeza.

—Esta tumba es para los cuerpos que no fueron reclamados, la placa tiene sus nombres y el de los cuerpos que no encontraron…—Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y terminó abrazando al alvino mientras este trataba de consolarla y su hermano intentaba decidir que hacer con esta situación.

—Si… ¡Si tan solo!...no hubieran… ¡T-tomado ese avión! ¡Si no hubiera sucedido ese accidente!...Ellos…ellos aún estarían…

—Si tan solo hubiese sido yo y no mi hermano ni mis padres…si esa avalancha no hubiera aparecido…—Dijo Shiro mientras acariciaba los azules cabellos de su amiga.

—Fu-Fubuki…—La chica de lentes quiso mirar a los ojos al chico que la abrazaba pero sus lagrimas se lo impedían por lo que intentó secarlas repetidas veces hasta que pudo calmarse un poco y se separó lentamente de él—Y-ya estoy…bien…

—¿Segura?— Preguntó el chico de ojos grises.

—Mira que el tipo este puede seguir todo el día si quieres— Se burló el de gafas extrañas señalando a Fubuki.

—¡Estoy bien! Solo vámonos— Contestó riendo un poco pero aun con el hilo de voz.

—Siempre tendrás a tu hermano, Haruna…

Los tres salieron del lugar, solo faltaba encontrar un buen lugar para que Fubuki se hospedase.

—Preguntaré aquí—Avisó el ex estratega señalando una puerta mientras caminaba hacia ella—Esperen aquí.

Después de que Kido pasó por la puerta inició un pequeño silenció .

—Creí que mi familia era muy pequeña…—Susurró la peli azul.

—¿Eh?.

—Creí que mi familia era pequeña ¡Había olvidado!...¡Lo que le pasó a la tuya!...además…yo perdí a mis padres pero tú…

—Haruna.

—¿Ah?

—Está bien…no tienes que disculparte, yo a veces también recuerdo a mis pares y la paso mal…con Atsuya…es como si hubiera pasado más tiempo con él ¿Tal vez?...no…no es lo que quiero decir…¡Si los extraño, y mucho! Pero siento, en especial con Atsuya, que siempre estaremos juntos…

—Fubuki, yo…

—Fubuki—Kido se asomaba por la puerta haciéndole señas al alvino—Ven conmigo…Haruna, ya puedes irte, siento no poder acompañarte a casa…

—Está bien, no importa.

—Vamos—Dijo el castaño caminando nuevamente hacia la recepción, dejando la puerta abierta para que el otro pasara.

—Nos vemos, Haruna—El chico le dio un rápido beso en los labios y cruzó la puerta.

La señorita Otonashi quedó en shock y siguió en ese estado hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando las llaves de su casa y se preguntó cuando había empezado a caminar.

Si todo salía bien, dentro de un tiempo, ella y su hermano agregarían a una persona más a su pequeña familia.

**¿Fin? *músiquita de suspenso***

**Estuve como 3 días o más pensando un nombre, Lucía quería que le ponga "Tus padres murieron y los míos también"...eso fue muy cruel. **


End file.
